


From The Ladder

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship, Mild Language, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Tormund has more enthusiasm for Christmas lights than Sandor does.





	From The Ladder

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own ‘A Song of Ice and Fire’ nor am I profiting from this.

Tormund grows more and more cheerful with every box he brings out. Sandor sinks deeper and deeper into the couch, grumbling as the boxes take over their living room. The grumbling becomes a groan as he drops a box overflowing with light onto his lap. 

“Be careful,” he chirps. “Do you remember what happened last year?” 

“I still have the hospital bill,” he hisses. “You’re the one who let go of the ladder. What did you let go for? A group of carolers.” 

“You frightened them off with all your barking.” 

“I fell off a fucking ladder.” 

“Be careful then.”


End file.
